lucky
by bear511
Summary: julian keller and laura kinney have started to date and have a crazy night with some of the girls at utopia this is the aftermath all girls in here are over 18 if you want more of this story message me X-23 and Hellion fanfic


**lucky**

this is my second story of helix this will be some what of an AU. laura will be jealous and a bitch at times and in this julian isn't a prick and people like him for a change

all women in this story are 18+ . is a short story

**chapter 1**

"what where am i" julian immediatley woke up in the rec room of utopia wondering where he was and why was he surrounded by at least 7 women of utopia all naked. then something big came across his mind 'lauras going to be so pissed' julian thought, cause he knew how jealous laura could get even if the girl was a foot shorter then he was. they've only been dating two weeks and if julian even thought of a girl the wrong way laura was the first to know.

julian all of the sudden came to, remembering all of the events from last night the body shots, the women, and of course the _beer_. he then noticed laura was on top of him sound asleep he tried to look around he could spot a couple girls he knew like surge and pixie were there. a blast of fear over took him when he could hear from around the corner, hope summers was coming.

"**holy crap!,** keller can't you guys get a room" hope said surprised to see julian and some of her friends naked in the rec room "shut up summers and help me... up" "fine... come on, god you're heavy" hope struggled to get julian up, but did even with laura on top having to nudge her off carefully.

"gosh keller didn't know you could get so many women and _woah you're huge_" hope said staring down at his crotchal region "hey, stop staring, i dont know where my pants are" "gosh keller i can't keep my eyes off of it, im starting to get jealous of laura" hope couldn't control herself she just all of the sudden jumped julian starting to kiss him viciously and a little desperatley

**1 hour 33**** minutes later**

"wow keller, now i can see why all of those girls are still knocked out" hope shifted on the couch resting on julian "god laura's going to kill me" julian said a little worried "don't worry keller laura's not going to hurt you"

***ahem* **both hope and julian slightly jumped at laura's voice

in front of them laura glares at the two slightly sweaty young adults "_what,_ im not mad im **furious!. **julian why the hell are we all naked and why is my _boyfriend_ on the couch sweating from intercourse with this slut" laura did sound furious like she was about to kill them all. "slut? who are you calling a _slut_ you where the _prostitute!" _hope now sounded angry two

"come on you two, just calm down theres no need to fight we can figue this out" julian tried to calm the two angry women down

"julian... logan's coming" laura said, all three of them turned instantly pale now able to hear the foot steps of the older man coming. they didn't know what to do they were just frozen in place

"laura!... you in here... oh hell no what the fuck are you all doing please tell me you guys didn't _do_ keller" logan said his face flushed with anger "ooh... we so _did_" hope said rubbing her body against julian's side. julian didn't know what to do he was now on death row with logan knowing what he's done.

*_yawn_* "what where am i, oh god keller that was amazing... oh god logan what are you doing here" kitty pride said getting up pushing celeste cuckoo off of her chest "no kitty, not you to" logan said now even more mad. just as he was about to say something emma frost came storming in

"logan have you seen my girls and many of the girl dorms are empty and i cant seem to find rouge or betsy" emma finally looked towards where the stepford cuckoos where getting up trying to get away emmas eyes went wide "celeste, mindee, phoebe wh-what are you three doing here" her eyes then turned to julian still pale

the three cuckoos walked towards julian. laura got even more mad and jealous thinking 'julians mine' to herself her,laura's knuckles were slightly white "nothing emma we were just... studying" phoebe said, all three cuckoos startted to send images of last night to emma wanting her to be mad. emma started to see the images and her face got steaming red with anger

"you all stay here logan follow me lets go visit scott i got jubilee coming to watch" emma and logan then left, logan giving laura a disgusted look. "god thought she would never leave" jubilee said coming from behind the couch. "looks like we all had a fun time huh, x, man i sure wish i was'nt a vampire anyways, i'll be in the kitchen if you girls need me" jubilee still naked not caring who saw her then headed off towards the kitchen.

with jubilee now gone the cuckoos all started to share thoughts with each other all grinning finally celeste opened her mouth "oh, julian the girls and i agree with each other that you _were_ amazing... and we want _more_" after that all three cuckoo's jumped on him (the same way hope did) julian was quickly on the ground covered by the three girls giving him kisses all over. laura could only glare down at julian who was looking back with a innocent look

"oh is that how you wanna play julian i can be bad" laura then grabbed hope by the wrist yanking her towards herself. she then put hope into a deep pasionate kiss wishing that julian was getting jealous "lesbo"kitty pride started to laugh to herself

**3 hours 25 minutes later**

"i'am so dead" julian said after having group intercourse with the three in one, hope, and laura

celeste and phoebe were passed out leaving julian, laura, mindee, and hope to cuddle with each other. "wow, laura you should have told me it got better in groups" hope said smiling "i agree that was better than last night julian" celeste said on the other side of julian. laura once again on top of julian now smiling at what has just happened could only grin to herself

**43 minutes later**

julian now standing in scott summers office

it took twenty minutes for collosus to pry all of the girls off of julian

"ok, lets get this over with first off really, why would you have group sex in the rec room" scott said rubbing his forhead "i was... bored" julian shot back not knowing what to say. scott gave julian a small smile

"lets see who are the unlucky girls"scott still smiled somewhat amused "hmm... kitty pride wow didn't expect that... noriko ashida... megan gwynn... jubiliation lee... celeste phoebe and mindee cuckoo man emmas going to kill you... laura kinney and... oh hell no, _**hope** **summers** !_" scott now extremely angry was starting to yell

"why the hell would you sleep with _my _daughter you'r so lucky i don't kick you off of utopia if it wasn't her that came on to you" scott now standing up stormed out of the room

wolverine now walked into the room, julian now felt scarred "you know i should cut off you're dick for what you've done but seeing slim _that _angry has put me in a good mood but if you knock one of them up _i_ _will kill you" _logan threatened him "y-yes sir" julian said glad he wasnt dead

after leaving scott's office julian was immidiatley greeted by laura "julian!, im so glad you're out" "you're not mad at me for last night and this morning" julian curiously asked the girl "of course im mad but last night was amazing" julian stared down at the girl amazed she wasn't mad or jealous "whatever laura, lets just go back to our room im super exhausted" "no,no you're not getting away that easy... come on hopes waiting in the room" "oh, no i don't think i can handle more sex" julian groaned before being dragged towards their room were hope was indeed on their bed naked.

**4 hours 56 minutes later**

"wow hes going to be out for a_ week_" laura said laughing, both laura and hope were on julians king size waterbed "man, im so glad i talked julian into buying this" laura said . "hey, thanks for inviting me my dad is going to kill me when he figures out where i am" "oh i almost forgot" laura grinned while pulling out what seemed to be a bag of weed

"_yes_, lets light this shit _up_" hope exclaimed

**2 hour 39 minutes **

"woah thats... some real good stuff... laura hehe" hope giggled, laura was still smoking

***BANG*** the door ripped open collosus and cyclops came barging in "get her" cyclops said to collosus who went past scott and grabbed hope even though hope was naked "AHH- laura help get the japanese., _godzilla _has captured me" hope screamed while being carried away

***slam*** the door closed, laura then jumped off the bed and threw the drugs into the closet hearing julian's heart beat rise "what wh-where am i... oh god i cant feel my legs" laura turned "there just numb give'm an hour or so"laura suggested" "what happened to hope" julian wondered "scott came and took her by force"

"so you had a good time" laura said with a devious smile


End file.
